


A Little Wicked, That's What He Calls Me

by roxyzouz



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyzouz/pseuds/roxyzouz
Summary: Three months after Sabrina rescues Nick from Pandemonium, she stills hasn't managed to seperate Lucifer from his body, in a way that wouldn't endanger all of humanity. She's slowly starting to lose her mind over it.This is my first ever posting, please be kind !!!! I didn't put too many tags as not to spoil the fun, but also because I have no idea where this is going so please bear with me!Hope you enjoy it, we're all going to Hell for shipping this though, this let's face it. But isn't Hell where we all want to go anyways? lol
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 44
Kudos: 137





	1. Wild

The smell of damp and mould surrounds her. The low lights of the torches make the walls glisten with moisture, and from inside she can hear faint squeaks and scratches - mostly she can hear her pounding heartbeat. The cold humidity seeps through her clothes, and makes the hairs on her arms rise, sending a shiver down her spine. Despite this, her cheeks are flushed, her senses on edge for the fight or flight which could ensue. 

Sabrina's been standing in front of that damn door for what seems like an eternity, but it has most likely only been minutes. It's one of those days, when she's struggling to find the courage to step inside. 

She can feel the darkness eminating from the other side. It tastes like smoke and ash, her tongue feels dry and she needs to clear the back of her throat several times - can he hear it through the thick wooden door? The thought of it makes her dizzy and sends cold sweats down her back. She knows that through the flesh acheron, he can't sense her back. But she feels her instincts sizzle, as if to acknowledge and her, that whoever is behind that door is dangerous and inevitable. 

She holds on firmly to the items she's brought with her. Her reluctance to face her father is offset by her desire to take care of Nick - she's brought a sandwich, a fruit, water, and a flannel to clean him off. She just hopes Nick can stay conscious and in control long enough to actually be the one to benefit from her ministrations. The last time she came to see him, he barely held on a few seconds. 

Shifting the items to one arm, she uses the other to pry the door open - she holds her head high, takes a long inhale, and enters. 

Inside, she can see his form slumped, surrounded by the candles she'd set up - the light they make dances on his skin like wild djinns. It shines with the condensation as the cold and humid air that surrounds them hits his warm body. She can see his ribs expand as he breathes steadily - if not for this simple movement, he would seem carved in stone, like the statue of Greeek God. She catches herself thinking of him this way, and inhales sharply. 

His head shoots up, a wide grin splits his face. 

"Lucifer.", she says matter of factly, although disappointment tinges her words. She knows he's in control most of the time now, but part of her always hopes, foolishly perhaps, that Nick will be there somehow. 

"My daughter" every syllable is exaggerated, accentuated, his voice low and seductive. "you look ravishing tonight, with your pink cheeks and doe eyes." His eyes rake over her body. "Flustered to see me perhaps?" 

She feels her cheeks heat up more at this comment, with fury and embarrassement mixing. A frown creases her forehead and she almost rolls her eyes, she wants him to know she thinks this whole thing is a farce. 

Sabrina doesn't avert her eyes though, she knows that complete vigilance is needed when the distance between them is this short. He's attempted to grab her several times before, on previous visits, including the time he made her step back and break the salt circle. To his disappointment, she had noticed before she'd left. 

She decides to ignore his comment, and keeps a straight face. 

"I've come to see Nick, let him come forth." She knows her choice of words implicates Nick can't push himself to front of his own mind anymore, not without Lucifer's permission. But she doesn't see the point in pretending otherwise. It's been weeks now, almost months, since she's locked him away in this dungeon, they both know what's happening here. 

She's slowly starting to lose hope, but in reality it's the only thing that keeps her going. Her friends and family plead for her to give up, to send Nick back to Hell and let Lilith take care of it. But stubbornness runs in the family, and some nights she has the creeping sensation that she doesn't actually go back every day for Nick's sake. His image and her father's personality have merged, and now she finds it hard to differentiate the two. And as time passes, Lucifer gets stronger. It dawns on her in that instant that she can barely tell the difference anymore, and fear slowly starts to rise inside. She's not sure who her pity and worry is directed to these days. 

Despite their positions, she feels small, and wants to cower. She's exhausted, both mentally and physically. Her sleep will never be the same she knows, no matter the tinctures and potions her aunt Hilda prepares for her. 

He haunts her every dream. 

Lucifer looks her up and down again, and licks lips. She knows this moment all too well - this is the point when his features change, become more him than Nick. She hates this face, it makes her want to sink to her knees and break down. How can a face like that, so perfect, so beautiful, be the source of all her misery? 

"Oh no, Sabrina, that just won't do" he drawls, and at the sound of her name she feels the muscles in her back tighten, pin and needles prickling her skin. 

"Why not?" She wants to sound defiant but it sounds more like a childish plea. Something about the way he says her name creates tension in her lower back, makes her want to clutch her thighs as tightly as possible. She doesn't flinch though. She knows he affects her, he knows it too. She won't show it though, can't afford to give in to him. But a imperceptible tremble has started to seize her. She can tell Lucifer isn't in the mood to be generous or kind right now. He never really is, but he sometimes feigns gentleness in order to get what he wants. She knows those times are when he is most dangerous. 

"Nick is... indisposed right now. I'm not sure he can join us now, or... Ever, if I'm being completely honest." He chuckles softly, and that evil gleam is in his eyes. Her heart breaks then, she feels it being split in half, it sinks to her stomach, makes her feel so, so heavy. She knows he's tortured Nick, but she doesn't know exactly what goes on in there, never dared to ask. She knows he's suffering. It's been too long now, she's not sure Nick can stay in there any longer. Not sure she can handle this anymore, either.

She feels her facade break, her bottom lip trembles and all the muscles in her face tighten. She turns away for a second. She doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her breakdown. He's already seen too much, already taken too much from her. 

"My sweet girl, don't cry my love! Come here, let daddy console you!", he laughs. He's mocking her, he enjoys seeing this part of her, her human part, breaking through the surface when she's in his presence. 

The sound of his laugh, the tone of his voice, it triggers something inside her. Something he's given her, something that could have only been passed on from a creature such as he.

For a few seconds, she forgets that it's Nick's body he inhabits. She forgets everything. His mockery and disdain make her lose herself, if only for an instant. Her pride and ego take over - these aren't qualities that are often at the forefront of her personality. Lucifer's the only one who makes them surface.

In a moment, she turns around and throws herself at him. Her blood feels likes its boiling, she feels like crawling out of her own skin, she can't think straight and in that instant, she swears she could rip his eyes out - she could kill him, even it if means hurting Nick. Violence in this moment seems like the only reasonable way to deal with this, with the madness of it all. 

She straddles him as he topples over slighty, the chains holding his arms provide some leverage so he doesn't fall back. With one hand she pulls his head back, the other comes to hold his throat. She speaks only inches from his face, eyes locked into his eyes, Lucifer's real eyes. 

She takes her time as she enunciates each word, forgets that in reality the position she's put herself in could be deadly. Her rage has taken over. 

"Listen to me here, Father, I will find a way to get rid of you. Once I've seperated you from Nick's body and moved you into another one, I'll make sure you suffer. It will be a thousand times worse than whatever it is you're doing to Nick in there." She pulls his neck back even further, only a breaths away from his lips now. 

"I will make you beg for my mercy. And if you're lucky, I will end you, but I'll be making sure you suffer in the process. You can count on me, Daddy"

Her tone is ice cold, dripping with cruelty, she can barely recognize the sound of her own voice. 

However, Lucifer knows, he knows that voice, he knows that tone and that look in her eyes. The look that means she's capable of so much. He knows he's pushed her to her limit once more, and her attempt to threaten him backfires on her. 

Seeing her like this, animalistic in her posture and cruel in her demeanor, it gives him pleasure, pride. It's what's he's envisioned for her all this time. No matter that in this moment it's directed at him. He feels something shift inside him - he can turn her.

She doesn't realize until it's too late. He angles his body, twists his chains, and in a swift movement, his arms incircle her, and she flipped underneath him. 

She still has a hold of his hair and throat, which is the only thing that stops him crashing his lips into hers. His body slumps on hers, he's still craddled between her legs. 

His arms surround her, and as she's still possessed by some animalistic urge, she doesn't know how, or what possesses her to do this, but when his pelvis hits hers and she feels his erection, her hips move of their own volition, and she grinds herself hard into him. 

He's so hard and the pressure feels good against herself, makes her close her eyes for second and bite her lips, and then she moans aloud. He's completely taken aback, and his own instincts take over - he fucking growls at her, and attempts to bend down to kiss her, but she strengthens her hold on his throat, chocking him. 

She locks eyes with him. Sabrina grinds herself once more, slowly, making sure he can feel the heat of her slit along the entirety of his shaft, never breaking eye contact. Then, she brings his ear close to her lips and whispers. 

"I hope you enjoyed this, because this is the closest you'll ever get to having me." 

And with that, she uses her legs to lift her hips, let's go of his head, and holding on to the chains that bind him, flips them around once more. 

He hangs there on the floor as she gets up, and he's laughing soflty to himself - it makes his whole body shake. In this moment, he looks a like a true maniac. 

As soon as she's up, and out of reach, sanity returns to her. It as if she suddenly been dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her, like powerful guat of fresh air. She takes a look at the discarded items on the floor, asseses the state she's made of herself, and then looks at him once more. 

She realises what she's done, the obscure and sadistic thoughts she had about hurting him, hurting Nick. And how moments ago she enjoyed, no, relished, the feel of his sex on hers. She's still tight and wanting from those mere seconds of touch. 

Shame and regret flood her. She takes a step back as tears start to form in her eyes, and bolts for the door, fleeing the scene of her debauchery. 

As she exits, she hears him call : 

"We'll see about that, Sabrina."


	2. Emptiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, life gets in the way! Will try my best to update more often!  
> Please enjoy this chapter and thanks a million times over for everyone who left kudos, commented, and took time to read this!

When Sabrina makes it back to the Spellman home, she feels empty. 

Feelings of shame and regret that overtook her minutes ago, threatened to drown her, are gone. 

In the space they occupied, there is nothing. She feels numb, somewhat calm - not in any immediate danger any more, but she doesn't feel safe either. It's like someone's dimmed the lights inside her. Nothing can reach her. Everything feels hazy, blurry around the edges. 

She's not worried about her state, just observing.

And actually she feels... Nothing. She's barely aware that she's made it back to her room, can't recognize the objects around her. There's something black and soft laying on her, she thinks she knows what it is. But she can't think right now, can't name it, the words don't mean anything. 

Her mind has blanked, her brain has shut down. She can still feel some physical remenants of her mental pain : there's an odd pressure in her chest, and her mouth feels like she's stuffed cotton balls in it. Her tongue is heavy, and she feels _relieved_ that she doesn't need to talk right now. 

She stays like this for some time. She's aware of what's happening though, she's read about this somewhere. Dissociation, she thinks it's called. The brain's capacity to protect us from painful encounters is truly incredible. To preserve her from the feelings of another painful encounter with her father, it's split her in two. Her emotions are locked away somewhere. Undealt with, they will resurface tenfold. 

Eventually, either due to exhaustion or boredom, sleep takes her. Then, her brain let's the emotions loose again, in the form of nightmares.

She's running away. There's someone, something chasing her. A monster. She can't turn around to look at it, or it will catch her. There's nothing in front of her, just darkness. She's terrified, and it feels like she's not getting away fast enough. It actually feels like she's not getting away at all. Instead of running, all her movements feel like she's in slow motion. But the the monster, that thing coming for her, isn't slowing down. 

Dread captures her, and suddenly her mouth fills with water, and now she's drowning. She's in the abyss, dark waters, and she's trying her best to swim up but her limbs are heavy and useless. She's cold. In a final effort, a desperate attempt, she drags herself to the surface. 

When she opens her eyes, Lucifer is there, staring right back her. 

She screams. 

She screams so loud it wakes her up, and her screams persist until her aunts burst inside her room. They hold her tight as she weeps and wails. 

  
\---

  
She's never waited this long to go see him. Ever since she dragged Nick out of Hell, she's gone to see him almost everyday without fail. 

After that night, when she couldn't stop screaming and crying, and had to be sedated, her aunties advised against Sabrina seeing Nick again for some time.

"Your last encounter clearly triggered something inside you. You don't want to share it with us, that's fine. But it's our duty to protect you, so you won't be going down there for some time.", her aunt Zelda chastised. 

"You know love, as long as the Dark Lord is inside Nick, he doesn't need to eat or drink. I know you may think it's cruel. I know you feel some duty to go to him, but it's probably best for everyone if you take a bit of break", Aunt Hilda had chimmed in. 

And so, there she was, a month later. 

And she doesn't miss Nick. It's not him she misses, as he'd been almost completely absent from their interactions these past weeks.

She feels guilty about it, there's a tightness in her chest when she thinks about Nick, but the truth is she needed a break. The last interaction had broken her resolve, broken her spirit. She thought she was indestructible, that she could handle anything the world threw at her. It took her weeks to accept it, but some time away from Nick... from her father - it was what she needed. 

Of course he would be furious, Lucifer. She's not sure how conscious Nick is in there, how aware of her absence he would be. Her father is a different story. His ego will be hurt and he was sure to get revenge on Nick. But her family was checking up on him, and they'd assured her that Nick was fine. 

But they would say that, wouldn't they? There's no way her aunts would ever admit it, if things were bad. They would try to deal with it on their own, to spare her. Guess that runs in the family. But she needed to have faith in them, that's all she had left. 

And so they'd made her go back to Baxter High - they didn't want her anywhere close to The Academy, close to Him. To temptation, she thinks. But they obviously had no clue about what had happened last time, no idea how aroused she felt by him. They couldn't know. 

So to distract her from him, they'd gotten her friends to make her do the most mundane human things imaginable : roller skating classes, hiking trips every weekend, and their last idea was to convince her to enroll in some silly musical at school. The sort of thing she would have relished six months ago - the opportunity to be a normal teenager, to be out as a witch and as a human, with her family and her friends coming together, for her sake. She admitted that it felt good to be doing things that made her feel normal again. Sometimes, when she was rehearsing for the musical, or eating out at Dr. Cerberus', or just laughing at a joke Theo had made, she'd forget all about it. For one instant she was free. Free from the constant guilt, and the pain, and the shame. 

Those moments were only fleeting. Right now, alone in her bed at home, she feels so much older than her years. The obsessive thoughts that plague her don't belong to a 17 year old girl. 

She just can't stop thinking about Him. She wishes she was thinking about Nick. But she isn't. 

And recently, when the clouds hide the moon and the whole world is shrouded in complete darkness ; when she know there isn't a soul alive out there, no one watching her, no one to judge her for her... sins - she succumbs. She thinks of HIM. Of his angelic face, of his rock hard abs, and the way his curls fall effortlessly around his eyes, his piercing green eyes. They promise her pain but also pleasure. Immense pleasure. Her teenage body, denied natural pleasures for so long, can't help but be fascinated by what it would feel like to be with Him, in that way.

And she thinks of the how good his hard cock felt against her, and how much she wants to him to fuck her. These thoughts, so lewd and erotic, she doesn't speak them, doesn't allow herself to think them. But they creep up on her until she's completely consumed by them, like she was in the dungeon last time. She tries the best to distance herself from that time. 

Except on those nights when she feels hidden enough. And so Sabrina closes her eyes, and she lets her hand slide between her legs. 

She's wet, and she can imagine hearing His comments, as if He's whispering in her ear. 

She dips between her folds and finds her clit, and she imagines His forked tongue inside her, tasting her. 

She's so horny, so deprived from any touch that it only takes a few seconds to take herself there, to the only moment when she actually feels good for once. When she cums she holds her breath, as if it will hold in that emotion, that surge of serotonin to her brain. She bites her lips so hard she bleeds, as if making a sound is what responsible for her coming down from the high. She falls asleep in the warmth of an imaginary embrace. 

  
\---

  
It's been 5 weeks now, and panic has started to seize her. Paranoia clouds her judgement, and she's convinced something has happened, something bad. 

She felt it her bones, last night, when she woke from a nightmare where it felt like her flesh had been ripped in half. Only the pain and the anguish lingered when she awoke.

And so she's asked her aunties to go check on Nick, but they don't have time. They went there two days ago, and he seemed fine. She tries to tell them of her dream, tries to put her feelings into words, but they don't budge. 

But inside herself she can feel it. Something's wrong. 

So she decides to go look. To go check on him herself.

\--

As she walks towards the dungeon, nothing has changed. The smell, that cold dampness that seeps into her clothes. 

She's nervous about facing Him again, but some undercurrent of electricity is also there. Something else, mixed in with the fear and trepidation - excitement. 

Will he know when he looks at her? All the lewd thoughts she's been having? All the depravation she's allowed herself to fall prey to? 

Of course not, he can't know any of that. And she won't let herself show that part either. Last time some animalistic urge had seized her, but not this time. This time, she'll be in control. 

But as she approaches the door, that unsettled feeling seizes her again. Something's wrong, something's... Missing. 

She turns the door handle and enters. 

\---

Nothing in the world can prepare you for death. Learning about it, hearing it mentioned in conversation, seeing it on television, those things don't prepare you. 

And so Sabrina, who's felt death, walked beside it on the otherside - Sabrina who has flirted with it intimately, even she isn't prepared for what she witnesses. 

When she enters, blood has covered very inch of the walls. Its metallic smell permeates the air, fresh from the kill. 

The candles are all extinguised, and so it's only through the light of the hallway that she can see Nick's body sprawled on the floor. 

There aren't any visible injuries, but he's covered in his blood. It can only be Nick's blood. 

Sabrina doesn't make a sound, shock has muted her. She falls to her knees in front of him, holds his neck in her hands. She waits a long time before admitting that there is no pulse. 

She doesn't register the footsteps behind her, only the gasp. 

"Unholy mother of Lu...." Ambrose doesn't finish his sentence. 

Sabrina slowly turns around to look at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, but only shock mares on her face. 

"He's escaped."

Ambrose bends to kneel beside her.

"S-sabrina" he stutters the way he does when panic seizes him, "The- the blood is fresh, this must have happened hours ago. Maybe-be less. We need to get you out of here to safety! Now!" 

"I walked all the way here Ambrose." Tears roll down her cheeks as she speaks but her voice doesn't tremble. "I waited several minutes behind the door. If Lucifer hasn't found me, hasn't sought me out by now, it means he's waiting." There's something finite in her statement.

"Waiting? Waiting for what?!" 

"For me to go to him!" She raises her voice this time, seized by anger and the sense of impending doom that's suddenly dropped in her stomach. "That's all he's done this whole time, wait for me to go to him. Everyday locked in here he waited. For 16 years, he waited for me to sign his Book. The longer I wait the more aggravated and angry and unmerciful he will get and then he'll... he'll slaughter all of you. Anyone I care about." The initial shock is fading, she looks at Nick's face in her hands, his dead eyes staring back at her and she drops him. She starts shaking all over

"So if anything Ambrose, it's **you** that should be running!". She screams the last part, so loud her voice breaks. She gets up off the floor, leaving Ambrose to deal with Nick's body. 

"Please just take care of this Ambrose, I need to go, I need to go!" 

She exits the dungeon in a sprint, Ambrose's shouts following her. She climbs the stairs, and runs out of the Academy. 

She runs until she reaches the woods. She's surrounded by the trees, the uniformity of it all makes her head spin. She's hyperventilating and she thinks she might be sick. Sabrina braces herself against a tree, steadies herself enough to lower herself to the ground, bare knees scrapping the dirt.   
She tilts her head back against the bark. She's trying her hardest to calm her breathing. Pins and needles attack her whole body. Her warm breath creates steam as she exhales, cold sweats roll down her back, she can't stop shaking.

Her clothes feel like they're caging her, she's struggling to breath and so she removes her jacket, exposing her pale arms and neck to the fresh air. She rests her head back again and looks up at the top of the trees, tries to focus her vision on the colours and shapes around her. Blood is pounding in her eyes, causing a ringing. Her puffy eyes blur her vision. The sun hasn't set yet but the dark November sky doesn't provide much light. 

Her physical distress is momentarily distracting her, she's not on guard like she's meant to be, like she has to be. Hence, she doesn't jump when she hears noise next to her. The noise she barely registers, and it doesn't stop her closing from her eyes temporarily as she brings her cool hands behind her neck. 

It's only when a second set of hands closes around her throat that her eyes open. 

His piercing green eyes stare right into hers, his face a breaths away. She's already out of breath, but this sight knocks the wind right out of her. For a moment, the world is still - _no sound, no wind, no cold_ \- just his eyes looking into hers. 

Surprise is quickly replaced by fear, but it is tinged with excitement and a shameful feeling of satisfaction. 

He must sense it, because his gaze drops lightly to scan her face, lingers on her lips. Slowly, he brings his eyes back to her own.

Then he smiles in the most delicious way she's ever seen, a smile a million men and women would wage war over, just to have it bestowed upon them. Again, this uneasy feeling of satisfaction, prideful emotion, settles in her belly. 

"My darling daughter" and he makes it sound like he means it, like she really is his darling daughter and it **pleases** her to hear it. "Long time no see." 

His grip on her neck doesn't loosen as he gets even closer to her, barely any air between them. 

"L-lucifer", she whispers, her voice small and pleading.

"It's been so long", his grin widens and twists, his eyes darken, filling with sadistic intentions, "won't you greet me properly?" 

And so when his lips reach hers, strong yet soft, warm and wet, Sabrina doesn't pull back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, more depravation in the next chapter ! Leave a comment and tell me what you think :D


	3. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently being on lockdown hasn't given me more time to write !
> 
> I'm so sorry this took ages to be uploaded, I have been in brain fog for weeks - I'm sure some of you can relate! 
> 
> But now it's here so I hope you enjoy!

She feels his lips have gone before she opens her eyes. As her vision refocuses, it's met with tree trunks and dirt floor. The sun is setting and the fog has started to settle between the trees.

He's gone. And she's not shaking anymore, not terrified anymore. She's calm, not the way she was that day so many weeks ago, numb and dissociated. Actually, calm.

She brings her fingers to touch her wet bottom lip - did she dream this, was he even here?

Suddenly, pain strikes her forehead, she stiffens up, and as she exhales sharply, the pain stops and she feels Him. There is no resistance at all from Sabrina, without her magic she's an open book.

Lucifer's made his way inside her mind, his velvety voice echoes there:

“Apologies, I had to cut our reunion short Sabrina.”

Hearing Him say her name never fails to send a shiver down her spine. 

“Quite frankly I shouldn't even have come to seek you out, but I needed to… taste you first."

She can't help but melt into the memory of his lips, his warm and wet tongue inside her mouth - she's not sure if that thought is coming from her, or if he can influence how she feels about it, but in that moment the memory makes her feel euphoric. The feeling disappears quickly enough.

"However, pressing matters await in Pandemonium, no time to waste even for you.

"I need to get my kingdom back under control, who knows what's happened while I was gone..."

As he trails off, pressure builds in her head again and she knows he's looking for the information in her mind, and without her magic she can't push him out.

"Oh I see, Lilith... that traitor took over, she'll have to be dealt with swiftly then. When I get my hands on her- "

"What do you want?", Sabrina cuts him off, she doesn’t want to listen to another one of his sadistic monologues.

"Oh don't you think I've forgotten about you and your band of merry do gooders - their time will come, and yours too. In the first instance having to clean up your boyfriend’s blood, might I hope, teach you a lesson."

She can feel his smugness and the cruelty behind his words. She thinks of Nick, dead cold on the stone floor of the dungeon. He died alone and scared. The thought terrifies her and brings bile up her throat.

She can’t dwell on that, she can’t show weakness in front of Him.

She repeats herself. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want, and this time without your magic and without the power I give to the coven, you won't be able to take it from me. But there are priorities right now, I'm going to Hell to sort out the mess you created, and then I'll be back for you."

“To be your child bride? Ah, well good luck getting me to agree to that!”, she snaps at him.

He huffs back at her: "Ah! You think after that little stunt you pulled I'll be giving you the honour of being my queen?" He laughs but there's no humour behind it.

"No, no, no... After what you did, you need a little lesson in humility. Your coronation will wait. Think of it more as being my concubine, or my... slave - it'll be up to you really. It all depends on how you decide to behave."

Hearing Lucifer talk about humility, if she could laugh at that she would.

"There's no way you actually believe that? You're completely demented!" Sabrina holds her head between her hands, the disbelief and anger slowly rising in her.

He ignores her comments: "Also, as a bit of encouragement, if you don't submit to me...”

Sabrina raises her head to look in front of her - he's not there physically but she can picture him in her mind.

"If you don't submit, I will strip your coven of all their powers, and your friends, your little pets, your beloved family, they will all die - you remember what happened last time right, during the trial?"

She does remember, how she could forget her aunties slowly rotting away from having been removed their magic.

That's the last straw - him threatening her family, again. She’ll protect them no matter the cost. They’re the one thing that never fails to give her hope in the darkest of moments, give her some unimaginable strength.

Her brow creases, and she tries to exude as much disdain as she can, hoping that he can feel it through this imaginary bond he's created.

"And you remember I always beat you. I'll find a way out of this, you know this, right?"

She stands up, not willing to cower before him anymore. If he had anything to do with the calm that washed over her after their kiss, he's also responsible for her renewed feeling of anger. And the anger drives her fighting spirit.

Lucifer seems unfazed though : "You won't beat me this time, it's over for you. But you're welcome to try - I'll be back in a few days at the most, to collect you. I suggest you go say goodbye to the pets you consider family, and also bury poor Old Nick."

Her blood boils now. _Collect her?_! She isn't some fucking parcel. And Nick, how dare he say his name!

"I fucking hate you, and no amount of time or threats will ever change that! I will never love you, you sadistic piece of shit, and will never be yours. I don't fucking belong to you!"

Fury taints her words as she says them aloud, and they echo in the void of the empty forest.

But Lucifer, he laughs back at her. The sound makes her feel sick, it sends needles down her back, and makes her heart sinks into her belly.

"Ah! See you say that, daughter... but I'm in your head right now, so I know that’s not entirely true."

And that slow mounting pressure builds again in her head, and then she knows that he knows. She tries hard not to think about it, but that’s a counterproductive exercise. He doesn't need her to think about it to access the memories.

The memories of her touching herself in the dead of the night, thinking of His mouth and His fingers on her.

She can feel Him grin through the bond.

"Although I applaud your attempt at deceit, I can see very clearly that's not all you feel towards me."

No point in denying it, but she can’t let it define her either.

"That doesn't mean shit. And it's private, so get out of my head!"

"If you says so, my dearest _daughter_.”

She hates it when he uses _that_ word, but she doesn’t give Him the satisfaction of a reaction.

“Don't worry Sabrina, the time for debauchery will come soon enough, and it will be much worse than anything your innocent mind had conjured up."

And he sends a thought in her mind : dark lighting, heat, sweat – she’s braced against a wall, her arms tied up over her head, and she’s panting and blushed faced - and Lucifer’s behind her, pounding into her...

"Stop that, get out!", she tries to focus on a tiny pebble on the dirt floor in front of her, anything to get that image out of her head.

"The more you resist the more satisfying it will be for me when I have you, you do realize that?"

This is their little game now, just like it was back in the dungeon: he provokes her, entices her, and she tries her best to push back, to feign nonchalance.

"Just fuck off already, don't you have shit to do that doesn't involve me?"

She can’t handle any more of these mind games, her facade will break soon.

"These days Sabrina, you're all that's on my mind."

His admission makes her feel weird, like that’s something only a lover would say. He seems to realise the innuendo. Even through this strange mind connection, she thinks she hears him clear his throat.

"Rightly so, I have other business to attend to, so I'll be leaving you for now. But I am back for good Sabrina, and make no mistake I will come get you soon enough. I suggest you start accepting this as fact, but I'll drag you to Hell if I have to. It means nothing to me if you consent or not."

And like that he's gone, but his last words and the double significance of them echoes in her mind.

This time she's sick for real.

\---

She's finished emptying the contents of her stomach when Ambrose finds her braced against a tree trunk.

"Cousin! You're here, finally I've found you! Quickly, we need to get you to safety, the aunties and I took care of Nick..."

He trails off as he sees her disheveled appearance.

"Sabrina, what's happened?"

She looks at him through red and puffy eyes, and she hesitates to tell him the truth.

But her ego, and her uncontrollable need to control and handle everything on her own take over.

She wipes her eyes and straightens up.

"It's just the blood...”, she trails off as if to exaggerate her discomfort. “I'm fine now. Thank you Ambrose."

She goes to embrace him, hiding her lying face.

"Of course cousin, of course. Now we need to get you back to the house."

\---

When they reach the Spellman home, her aunties hug her, and she hugs back. She hugs them like she’s only got a few hours, maybe days left with them.

They immediately start talking over own another - about the gravity of the situation, the need to prepare for what's to come, what spells to look into, but Sabrina feigns fragility and brings the topic back to Nick.

"We should bury him as soon as possible. He doesn't have a family, so we can do it here, and have the coven be present."

Her aunt Hilda softens immediately. "Of course my dear, Ambrose and I will tend to him."

"We should bury him this evening if we can."

There's a slight surprise from her family, they look at her wide-eyed.

“It's just that, we're not sure when the Dark Lord will reappear, and I'd rather get Nick’s funeral over quickly so he doesn’t come crashing it…”, again, she exaggerates her discomfort, purposely trembles her bottom lip as if she might start to cry. _Oh daddy dearest would be proud…_ She mentally kicks herself for thinking that. 

“Of course my dear, don’t worry about a thing for now love, we’ll get everything ready”, Hilda replies and glances at Zelda as if to tell her not to push it.

“Right, you just go upstairs and get some kip okay?”, and Zelda ushers her up the stairs.

Sabrina feels terrible for the deception, and she wished she could spend every last minute of freedom with her family, but she needs time alone to prepare.

She hasn't had much time to think about it, but she already knows some things are indeed inevitable.

Lucifer will come for her. And he will no doubt regain control over his kingdom, which means he will be powerful. He will be capable of making his threats reality. 

Her priority is to protect her family and her coven. She doesn't know how quickly He'll be back, but it's in her best interest to go quietly and figure a wait out once she's in Hell.

The outlines of a plan start to form in her mind.

Gain his trust. Make allies in Hell. And destroy the enemy from the inside.

A knock on her bedroom door stops her mid-thought. Ambrose and Hilda inform Sabrina that despite their best efforts, Nick's burial will be held in the morning. 

It’s for the best - now she’s decided not to fight Him, at least not overtly, she needs to strategize and go over her limited options. 

That night, she starts to plan for when she's gone. Sabrina knows she hasn't got much time - it'll probably only take him a day or two to get things under control down there. And if their encounter in the forest is anything to go by, he will come get her sooner rather than later.

Sadly, she knows she can't tell her family that she's going to Hell. Surrendering herself willingly, it’s something they would never accept, never understand. They would try to stop her, or if they let her got they would want the details of her plan - and she doesn't really know what that plan is yet, which doesn't worry as much as it should. 

Also, even if she did have a plan, she couldn't risk Lucifer overhearing - who knows if he's already enlisted some demon to spy on her, the way Lilith's familiar had.

To add insult to injury, it seems Satan is now capable of making his way into her mind, like a blade slicing through a cake. She's going to have to take care of that issue as well - she can't be at his mercy physically and mentally when she's down there, or she'll never get out.

Perhaps, the fact that she’s joining him willingly might make him inclined to give Sabrina her magic back. Surely he can understand the necessity for a young half-witch in Hell to have magic - she needs to be able to defend herself.

_Unless he plans on having her locked up..._ The thought makes her skin crawl, but she tries to reassure herself that he wouldn’t be doing all of this to have her be a prisoner.

She knows he must be too busy right now to be keeping an eye on her, but she still takes precautions as she tells Salem to inform her aunts of the situation once she’s gone. The cat doesn’t seem impressed by her lack of strategy or the fact that she doesn’t intend to take him with her.

“You need be here at first, to inform everyone of what’s happened. And then I’ll negotiate with Lucifer to have you be brought to me in Hell, okay?”

The familiar voices his discontent, but he comes to settle in her lap nonetheless, and as she strokes his fur Sabrina’s mind starts to race.

She spends the rest of the night wide awake. She replays the events of the last couple of days in her head, mulling over whether or not this could all have been prevented.

Surely if her last encounter with Him all those weeks ago hadn't completely killer her spirit, He wouldn't have felt the need to escape and kill Nick in the process.

_Nick._

She's not fully processed what's happened yet. She knows that when she does, the guilt will certainly kill her. So she's choosing to ignore her feelings for now.

Instead, her attention is drawn back to the kiss she shared with Lucifer in the forest.

By now she's almost sure he must have used his powers to calm her down - but why? Why would he give a crap if she was distressed? That's how he likes it right? Easier to manipulate and take advantage of if she’s losing it. And then later in the conversation, he'd made it very clear that he didn't care if she consented or not.

Nausea seizes her again at the thought.

Despite that, the image he'd shown her of them together – she seemed consenting in that. So perhaps that's not what he's actually after. To cause her pain, to force himself on her.

It’s a troubling thought to think she’s going to have to appeal to his human side to ensure her survival once she gets to Pandemonium. She’s unsure about the decision she’s taken, but the events have unfolded too quickly for her to back down now. Making allies will have to be her first priority, especially if negotiations with Lucifer become difficult. 

And so Sabrina wonders about what lies ahead of her, until daylight filters through the curtains of her bedroom. It’s morning now and she needs to prepare for Nick’s funeral.

And for anything else that the day might throw at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback as always ! 
> 
> Don't want to make any promises but the next chapter is almost done so hopefully won't take another month to update...
> 
> Anyways feedback, comments, concerns, please give them to me!
> 
> Also don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it - much appreciation to you all xx


	4. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, guess I can't update regularly to save my life! 
> 
> At least this is a longer chapter, hopefully you can all forgive me...

Sabrina spends most of Nick's funeral seeing imaginary shadows move in the corners of the room, constantly on guard, afraid Lucifer will make an appearance.

Especially when she stands to speak. This would be His version of a good joke - plucking her away from everyone while they mourn, or as she stands to speak, and tell the room how Nick sacrificed his life to keep them all safe from Him. 

But he doesn't show. Her speech goes uninterrupted. 

And soon enough, as is the tradition of the Church of Night, and after Prudence’s insistence and her Aunt Zelda’s coaxing, the funeral becomes a celebration. Music plays in the Spellman home, and her coven eats, drinks, even dances.

Even after everything that's happened, they can't help but rejoice in their old belief that Nick has now made his way to the Dark Lord's realm to live forever. This gives them a sense of normality, a sense of community. No one mentions the fact that they all know that this simply isn't true, there's no happy ending for any of them anymore.

Sabrina finds this equally comical and despairing. She’s on her way down to Hell to save them all, and her coven is celebrating Nick’s supposed descent into the arms of their loving Dark Lord.

Frustration doesn’t even begin to describe how Sabrina feels right now, but she doesn't protest the celebrations. She reminds herself that perhaps there's a chance she might be able to alleviate Nick's eternal suffering, once she gets to Pandemonium.

And so for the sake of bringing the coven some peace and light heartedness, she lets the events of a normal funeral unfold.

No matter what it brings Sabrina, who is too concerned about Lucifer showing up and snatching her away, that she doesn't really pay attention to Prudence topping up her glass with absinth every so often, nor her aunts nodding and winking between themselves.

One glass becomes two, two become four. After that they stop counting.

Unfortunately for all those involved, Sabrina's a lightweight. A lightweight who hasn't eaten anything or slept in over a day. So by 5pm, without even going through the different stages of drunkenness, she’s passed out on their living room sofa in the middle of a room full of guests.

Hilda notices her first, and shoots Zelda a disapproving look.

“So much for trying to relax her with a drink! I told you I should just have slipped some unwind potion in her glass..."

"Oh shut up Hilda, just put her to bed. Ambrose come give us a hand"

*

As Sabrina emerges from sleep, her body feels heavy and her head hurts. She’s so thirsty she could drink an ocean.

Luckily for the half-witch, someone's left a pint of liquid by her bed. She rolls over ungraciously towards her nightstand, and grabs the glass which she gulps up rapidly, spilling water down her chin. She recognises the familiar taste, and in an instant she feels better. She thanks Satan for anti-hangover potion.

She takes a quick glance around her room, which is completely dark save some moonlight peering through the windows. She checks her watch — midnight on the dot.

The witching hour is now, and the real festivities are starting downstairs. She can hear music and singing through the walls.

Traditionally, this is when the coven would pray, asking Satan to accept Nick into his realm – allegedly the Dark Lord has been known to appear to his faithful on such circumstance.

She feels frustrated again, at the thought of all these rituals meant for someone less than deserving.

_That’s it I’ve had enough, I’m going downstairs to tell them to stop._

She sighs loudly and pulls herself out of bed, haphazardly shuffles her hair and puts her headband back in place. The skirt of her black satin dress is crinkled, and her tights feel like they’re cutting into her stomach. She lifts her dress and removes them, taking in a large inhale as she’s freed from their constraints, followed by a large yawn. She looks down at her heels discarded on the floor but decides against putting them back on. She rubs her face and eyes, still groggy from sleep.

She makes her way towards the door, but it's only when she reaches for the handle that an odd sensation overcomes her.

She’s being watched.

Goosebumps rise on her skin and electricity shoots through her spine. It makes her stand straight, and her back muscles clench instinctively. Suddenly, she’s wide awake.

Her breathing deepens and it’s like time is in slow motion. She’s acutely aware of everything around her, like a doe having heard a branch break under a hunter’s boot.

Slowly, inch by inch, she turns her head to look across the room.

How she hadn’t noticed him before, she doesn’t know.

The sight of a dark figure immediately makes her knees buck, ready to run. She forces herself not to move, breathing deeply, slowly and quietly. Music is blasting downstairs now, she can hear it clearly through the door, but with all the adrenaline coursing through her system it is but a murmur.

Slowly, the dark figure starts to walk towards her. The floor boards creak under His weight and the moonlight bounces off the features of his face.

He’s back in his usual gold attire, the same one he wore for their “wedding”, and the little light that filters through her curtains makes him glisten.

He's reached her now, only a few feet away.

_Fuck he's tall_ – that’s the first thought in her mind, even more so she's barefoot. She curses herself for not bothering to put her shoes back on, and she needs to crane her neck to look at him.

Her breath catches when their eyes meet. They stare each other down.

Then she recalls herself lifting her skirt to remove her tights, her pink laced thong on full display for Him, and her cheeks redden. She doesn’t break eye contact though.

Her body reacts to him in a way that can't be explained. It's like every nerve inside her is on high alert, like all her senses sharpen. It’s the same reaction that occurs between prey and hunter, she thinks.

Despite standing as tall as she can muster, she feels small next Him – all her instincts shouting for her to run or to submit. That’s the effect He has on everyone, even her, but she would never let it show.

Blood is pounding in her ears but she can hear everything in the room perfectly. The way his coat rustles as he moves, his own breathing as he approaches her.

Now he’s so close, and his scent permeates the air around them. He smells _so good,_ suddenly her focus and attention get overthrown. He smells like warm wood and stones, like pine trees on fire. It’s a musky, heady smell.

_No wonder people sell their souls for a chance to get closer to Him._

A small smile creases the corners of his mouth, and her eyes widen in horror at the thought that he's in her mind again. But she can't feel anything, no presence or pressure, and she sighs, relieved.

Why he hasn't spoken yet, she doesn't know. Usually he can't stop talking, going on and on. The only sounds now are her pounding-heart, the music coming from downstairs, and the faint whispers of their breaths.

She breaks the silence.

"How long have you been there?”

Her voice is calm, doesn’t tremble, and she considers this a small win, although she's not sure why that question is the first thing that comes out of her mouth.

He moves closer to her, and still she doesn't move.

He’s glad she doesn’t and his smile widens properly now. She’s finally accepted him, she’s not pushing him away.

When he snakes an arm around her waist, it takes everything in her not to move out of the way. Still, she’s stays in place, firm in her resolve. She’s decides to go through with this and accepted his terms, more importantly her whole coven is downstairs – she knows this is not the time or place to fight Him.

She ignores the part of her who is actually enjoying this, his proximity and the attention he’s giving her. She’s always starved that part of herself, always pushed her back in the darkness and recesses of her mind.

Even so, where he touches her, the skin through the fabric of her dress lights up, and her core tightens with a familiar sensation she knows all too well. She wills the arousal away, reminding herself that she needs to keep it together and not let him see any of the physical evidence of his effect on her. She needs to keep the upper hand somehow.

Speaking of hands, he reaches for hers slowly, removes it from the door handle, and laces his long, strong fingers between her small dainty ones.

They're chest to chest now, and she's broken eye contact because the physical contact is overwhelming and she can’t focus. She doesn't know if she's going to burst out laughing or crying, but she’s very close to snapping.

Sabrina is trying to convince herself that this feeling, this reaction, it must be a spell - one of his tricks to lure her in. She's a hair’s breath away from losing it. This isn’t like during their fake nuptials, when they danced and held hands. Perhaps it’s because they both know it now, that she has this attraction towards him. That knowledge ignites the air around them, and brings unbelievable tension between them.

On his part, Lucifer is relishing every moment of it. He hasn’t felt this alive in centuries. Sabrina brings him such thrill, ignites such desires him. Her attempts at hiding her fluster only make it more enjoyable.

Sabrina’s eyes meet his collar bones, which peak through his golden coat. For a wild moment, a voice in her head tells her to kiss them, bite them, taste them.

She feels him lowering his face towards hers, and hears him loudly inhale, breathing in her scent.

"A little while."

His velvety, chocolate-laced voice, his accent, the wet sound his tongue makes when he pronounces “little”, each syllable quietly enounced right by her ear...

_Wait, what was the question again?_

She can't remember and doesn't care. She feels like they've been standing there for hours, in this erotic limbo, barely touching but touching all too much at the same time.

Her perception of time is all distorted, she's too focused on his warm, hard, _fucking sinful_ body pressed against her.

As if to revive her from the hormone fuelled daze and break this spell, her brain sends out a small electrical shock to her muscles. It forces her to inhale deeply, her feet firmly planted on the floor once more, and her mind back in her room.

Fully aware again, she tries in vain to shuffle out of his grasp, to regain some form of dignity after having been so easily swooned by him. She’s flooded with self-loathing for falling for Him so quickly again – it’s like a part of brain is all too willing, and she despises it.

She can’t budge though, as he tightens his grip on her. So she looks back up at him, raising her brows and frowning. He looks back down at her and frowns too.

“Stop moving, I'm going to transport us to Pandemonium."

"Oh right... Wait what? Already?"

She can’t believe what she’s hearing. They’re going quietly, in the dead of the night, with no audience, no big show of how he triumphantly sweeps her away and wins?

She creases her brow and really looks at him now, examines his face, every feature.

He looks... Beautiful. _Obviously._

No, there’s something else. He looks... Tired? She wonders if it’s possible for the King of Hell to be tired.

"What's wrong-" but she can’t finish her sentence as her body and her mind are cut off from one another and they apparate from the Spellman home into Pandemonium.

Her bare feet touch the stone of the throne room, and Lucifer let's go of her just slightly, but she immediately starts to slip right down, dizzy and nauseated by the trip.

He grabs hold of her as her knees hit the floor.

"Oww shit...!" Sabrina braces herself against him. She’s done this before but it’s not the same power they wield, and without knowing it was coming this might as well have been her first time.

"There, there, daughter, steady..."

"Fuck me... A little warning next time..."

"I'll make note of it", she can hear the grin in his tone, and realizes what she's just said and feels herself blushing.

"Alright, I'm fine!", she pulls away from him and stands.

Sabrina looks around her. The throne room is deserted, but signs of a battle are evident.

Red stone and dust cover the ground, the steps leading to the throne are cracked, and the walls are scorched in places. Obviously, regaining control wasn’t an easy task, yet Lucifer came to take her so quickly. She wonders if Caliban or Lilith put up a fight.

That's when she spots her, chained to the floor on the far left side.

"Lilith?"

Sabrina strides over to the demon’s slumped form on the ground. She’s covered in red dust, and her face’s is bruised up and bleeding. She looks up at Sabrina with blank eyes, a shell of herself.

Some icy feeling takes over Sabrina, and she turns around to face him but collides head first with Lucifer’s chest.

She looks up at him defiantly, some strange fury seizing her.

“What the Hell is that? What did you do to her?”

She goes to strike his chest with her fist, but he's much faster than her. He grabs her forearm and twists it back behind her back.

“Ow! Let go of me you brute!”

Without her magic, she’s defenseless. She’s backed up against him, and he lowers his mouth to her ear, his breathing tickling the side of her face.

“Unless you'd like to join the traitor on ground, I suggest you behave yourself. My patience for rebellious females is running rather thin.”

“You picked the wrong girl then!”, she retorts back.

However, the prospect of being chained to the ground doesn't enchant her, and Sabrina is learning to pick her battles. She settles down, and Lucifer sighs audibly loudly but releases her arm. He’s still standing flush right behind her though, and for a brief second she feels heady again at the prospect of his body on hers.

She physically shakes the thought out of her head and runs her hands across her face.

“What's going to happen to her?” Sabrina tried to appear disengaged.

“I haven't decided yet. I was thinking a public execution, or maybe let her suffer a couple of hundreds years in one of the circles, or all the circles. And then a public execution.”

Sabrina thinks fast.

“Definitely a couple of centuries of torture first.” She’s said it harshly to sound assertive, and Lilith cowers away from her a little.

In reality she's trying to buy herself time - if she's going to destroy this place from within she's going to need allies and Lilith has her part to play in that.

"A good choice daughter, I like the way you think. But weren’t you the one who seconds ago tried to strike me for her sake?”

Lucifer isn’t so easily fooled, Sabrina knows this.

“I was, but it was just instinct. Now I remember everything she’s done to me, to hurt me and the ones I care about. How she had conspired against me. Do with her what you will.”

It’s a half truth, and she hopes he buys it. She can’t see look at his face to gauge if he believes her or not, but she can feel his breathing is calm and steady on her back.

“I see. Well, you and I aren’t so different after all. I’ll have her moved to the eight circle as a start.”

_Good, he bought it._

“Now as for you my daughter…”

She steps around him, so they’re face to face again.

“I must leave you for now.”

To her surprise, she feels… disappointed? He senses some unease from her, and feels the need to explain himself.

“I have some unfinished business in the seventh circle. Rosier will accompany you to your chambers.”

He snaps his fingers, and suddenly, the demon Rosier appears next to them.

_The demon of sexual impurity, well of course that’s who Lucifer pairs me up with._

This demon looks human enough though, save his bright red eyes and short pointy horns. He has a handsome face, and long straight black hair that cascades past his shoulders. He’s also only wearing a light coat, his toned abs showing through, on which Sabrina’s eyes linger for a moment too long.

When she looks back at Lucifer, he’s grinning at her again with one eyebrow raised.

“Enjoy what you see, daughter?”

Her cheeks flush red.

“Don’t be ridiculous!”

She quickly changes the subject.

“I need to go back first, I left all my stuff in my room, and my familiar!”

“We’ll send someone back for your things at some point. You’re not going anywhere.”

His tone is final and not open to discussion, but she can’t imagine at least not having Salem with her.

Emboldened by her recent successful deception, she attempts a second. Her demeanour switches from defiant to flirty in an instant. She has her own tricks up her sleeve to make him change his mind. She’s not completely new to men, nor to Him.

She lets the part of her that wants him, wants to please him, take over just for a moment. If it’s to get what she wants, she can’t have any qualms about behaving this way. This time she approaches him, and slowly slides up against him, eyes wide and doe like.

His brows lift in surprise, and a smile dances on his lips. She looks first in his eyes, then slowly down at his lips, and back to his eyes.

“I would really rather I go retrieve my belongings myself. Please, Dark Lord.”

She knows he enjoys when she calls him by his honorific title, and his gaze darkens with lust. Normally, Sabrina would have cowered away from such an expression. The part of her that’s in control now, doesn’t. She brings her face even closer to his.

“I’m here aren’t I? I didn’t put up a fight, didn’t try any cheap tricks. I think I deserve a little leew-”

He cuts her off with a kiss. His lips reach hers and his tongue pries them open. His arms snakes around her now, pulling her in closer. This kiss is demanding, commanding. Not soft and gentle like the forest. His mouth claims hers, and she’s completely amenable. This kiss is full of pent up frustration, unsatisfied desires. She lets herself melt into it, grabbing the back of his neck to keep him close. She accepts him fully, moaning in his mouth. His hands grab her ass and she grinds herself against him.

It’s only when she can feel his erection against her belly that tame Sabrina suddenly resurfaces.

She breaks the kiss and her hands come to cover her mouth. She stares back at him, paralysed, completely mortified by her own actions. Her manoeuver backfired grotesquely.

Lucifer let’s her go then and laughs at her expression. A cruel and humiliating laugh.

“Good try Sabrina, truly!”

Then his demeanour changes, and something dark envelopes him.

“However, I think you forget who you’re dealing with here. I am the master deceiver. You can’t manipulate me, and when you attempt to, there are repercussions.”

There is threat in his voice, and for the first time this evening, Sabrina feels afraid. She takes several steps back, but before she can think of a response, Lucifer disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Rosier the demon is chuckling behind her, and she turns around to face him. She feels like crying, but she won’t lose face in front of this demon. He stops immediately though, and bows deeply.

Sabrina is taken aback, unused to this kind of behaviour, but she’s realising that as Lucifer’s daughter – and effectively heir to the throne of Hell - her station is much higher down here than on the surface.

“Please forgive my rudeness, Lady Morningstar.”

Again, the use of her formal title rings false in her ears.

“There’s nothing to forgive, Rosier, as nothing happened here. Do you agree?” She doesn’t need him spreading rumours around that she was bested by Lucifer on her first day here.

“Of course, my Lady. If my Lady pleases, I will show her to her bedchamber.”

“Sure.”

Sabrina takes a final look around the defaced throne room as she follows the demon out. Despite the heat in Hell, inside she feels cold.

Anxious. Afraid. Alone.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think ? Where do you think this is heading ? Do you feel bad for Sabrina's inner turmoil ? 
> 
> Your comments give me life, please keep em coming!
> 
> Much love to you all x

**Author's Note:**

> I would LOVE your feedback, love to hear your ideas, don't be shy! 
> 
> This will get very dark at some point but I'll put TWs when needed!


End file.
